Tighten Up Your Springlocks
by TheDivineDoggo
Summary: Rated M for safety - At a young age, Harry made a minor choice, with a large effect. The wizarding world was very selective on who they accepted, but would they accept Harry for who he is now? This is my own tiny fantasy I made up so enjoy! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and FNAF to Scott Cawthon
1. Prolouge

**Constructive Critisism appreaciated, blah blah blah, you know the drill, this is a Miniverse, or a mini AU I'm sharing to you guys for fun. Onto the Chapter! Oh wait. Yeah depsite having all 7 books ith me, I apologize should I get any info incorrect. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Scott Cawthon is the owner of Fnaf. I don't own the idea of Harry being Springtrap**

Prolouge

Huffing and puffing, Harry ran from Dudley. Where was Harry Potter at the moment? Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Vernon let Harry in just for when Dudley was bored.

As he ran, he came across a door saying ' _Employees Only_ , _'_ and he went inside to hide from Dudley. A choice he would later regret. Harry found himself in a dark room with just a golden rabbit suit. From what he heard, it was a springlock suit, or so the employees said.

Perfect! He could go inside it until Dudley got away! Then after a while he'd come out without a bruise.

Harry quickly wound up the springlocks, carefully unsure how to, and slowy set the suit on. The door opened. Dudley had come inside. Frustrated, Dudley punched a golden springlock suit, the very suit Harry was inside. Harry didn't bleed out until after Dudley left. This was a choice he knew he'd regret for eternity.

* * *

It wasn't until Petunia got home that she noticed something was wrong. Harry had gone missing. She had asked Vernon and Dudley, but they had no answer, Dumbledore and Lily would kill her! She'd lost Harry! All she could hope was that her family would be okay.

* * *

In a castle beyond imaginable, a castle that stood for nearly a thousand years, a quill scratched our a name, and replaced it with another.

 _Springtrap Emily_

 _3 Years Later . . ._

Minerva knew something was wrong when she couldn't find Harry Potter on the list, but somebody named Springtrap was on there. Dumbledore worried too. According to the Dursley's, he'd gone missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the muggles nor Auors could find him. When news came to the wizarding world, they mourned and mourned. Who could possibly save them. Upon this Dumbledore imformed the Longbottom's of the prophecy. While Neville was at school, he heard it too, and took his responibility he chose to have. He replaced Harry in the Golden Trio.

* * *

 **I KNOW! It's short, hopefully chapters in the future will be longer. I think you can see where this is going. Good day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AYYY! Chapter 2 ma bois, and girls! Let's get this party started, I don't own the idea of Harry being Springtrap, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scott Cawthon own FNAF, enjoy this, constructive criticism is gladly taken. If years make no sense, IDK, it's just some random imagination I'm sharing for fun.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _August 31, 1995_

Harry, _errr-_ Springtrap, now in his humanized form stretched tired of another day without moving, it was like that for 7 whole years.

Sprintrap, black untamable hair tied in a low ponytail that reached his knees, sickly pale skin, dirty black jeans, and a dirty cream colored shirt as well as blue sneakers. His eyes were grey now. in random places wires stuck our as well as flesh that could be seen, he had some bandages, but not enough to cover everything. He'd lost his glasses but had no need for them anymore.

Did I mention he had olive green rabbit ears and rabbit tail, which of course one of his ears was half gone?

Springtrap walked over to where Puppet slept. She was sitting on her box, as a human of course. She appeared to be 10. Black shoulder length hair, a black dress with a short skirt. The sleeves were oversized and the edges were white, she also wore a black and white, horizontally striped socks, no shoes, and black eyes. She was strict at times, but sweet, her real name was Charlotte.

"Hey Charlotte," Springtrap said as he walked over to her, his voice was a bit glitchy, but for the most part, human-like.

"Hey Sprinkles!" Charlotte said with a grin, that name was only because Balloon Boy mistook his name for Sprinkles instead of Springtrap, and the nickname kinda stuck, that name wasn't very likable for Springtrap, but he was used to it and sighed.

"Hello Springtrap," said a voice that instantly set Springtrap's face burning up.

When he turned around, he saw a female around his age, night-black hair that reached her waist, ghostly white eyes **(No she isn't blind)** , and rabbit ears and tail her hair color. and dark and black colored shirt, with short sleeves, pants and shoes. Shadow Bonnie, a former employee killed in the same suit Springtrap had for an animatronic body.

"Hey- Hey Shadow . . ." Springtrap stuttered, Shadow Bonnie, she'd been around for a while, long enough for these type of embarrassing moments.

For some reason, Springtrap and Shadow were the only ones who actually 'aged and grew up,' it couldn't be magic since at death and having a second life, everyone had magic, Shadow Bonnie's and Springtrap's, according to Mari (Charlotte's other nickname, Marionette, or Mari), both their magic was different to everybody else's, oh well.

Shadow Bonnie, smiled, "Oh, forgot to mention an owl came giving two letters for us, the address is oddly specific," she took out the letters giving one to Sprintrap.

Shadow wasn't wrong, the address literally said _'-next to the box in the party room_ ' **(I forgot to mention this has profanity .3. )**.

"What the fuuuu . . ." Springtrap barely saved himself from completing that sentence. Springtrap opened the letter.

 _"HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class blah blah blah.)_

 _Dear, Mr. Emily_

 _We are pleased to say that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins at September 1. Staff will come to explain later._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress." Springtrap read aloud._

He instantly shot a face of confusion to Shadow Bonnie, "Exact same thing for me." And a knock came on the front door.

"Oh, I wonder who that can possibly be," Mari said sarcastically.

Springtrap sighed and walk to the front door of the restaurant. When he opened the door he was greeted with a gasp, but kept a blank face.

* * *

Dumbledore and Servus couldn't keep their shock, their face was completely blank as his eyes stared into their soul, eyes which life refused to light up. It was unmistakeably Potter judging by his hair.

"Harry Potter, where have you been?" Dumbledore asked in worry, he had few bandages, but many wounds and muggle technology inside him.

"Harry, Potter? Umm, sorry, that does ring a bell but- oh, right. That name, sorry but my name is Springtrap Emily, we don't talk about my days as Potter anymore," Harry said, something was wrong with his voice, Dumbledore refused to call him Springtrap, he would still be known as Harry.

"I assume you wish to be with my other friends?" Harry asked.

Servus spoke this time, "Yes Potter, and very much-"

"MY NAME IS HARRY POTTER NO MORE!" Springtrap burst out," Sorry about that, again we will not speak about what happened between being Potter and becoming Springtrap. Follow me," Springtrap flinched as he said those two words.

* * *

 _Earlier_

 ** _(Okay, in this AU, all animatronics are possessed, and you imagine the animatronics however you want in their human form, cuz I'm too lazy and that would be too many outfits to memorize)_**

All the humanized animatronics, (Except Shadow Bonnie who was waiting for Springtrap.) sat in front of Mari.

"Okay guys, these people here, think they can just come in, say our friends have magic and take them away to some Piggy school, no! WE will not have that, we're gonna follow them, the teams are the toy animatronics with Shadow Freddy who will go through the shadows and the toys will follow them, and I'll be with the withered animatronic's, you copy?" Mari asked.

"Copy that," Everyone sitting down said.

"Good, teams, form!" Mar said as she went with the withered animatronics, and the toys with Shadow Freddy, and discussed their game plan.

Until the door opened showing Springtrap of course.

Along with two people.

"EVERYBODY ACT NATURAL" Mari immediately screamed, hoping those intruders didn't hear her. Everybody did act natural.

* * *

Springtrap gave a cold gaze at everyone but Shadow Bonnie, he couldn't bring himself to do that. Suspicious, suspicious, they were up to something, Springtrap sighed and took a seat, how many times had he sighed today, he'd need a reader to tell him that in the reviews.

 **(BEEEEEP, sorry about that fourth wall destruction)**

After Shadow Bonnie and according to them, Dumbledore and Snape took a seat, he asked, "okay so why are me and Shadow Bonnie the only ones going to this, 'Hogwarts?'"

"That would because, you're a wizard, and witch," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay?" Springtrap said, glancing at Shadow Bonnie, who glanced back at him.

"Tell me, has anything, not normal happened?"

"Good lord, I've been living death, un-death enough to know normal does not exist."

"Yeah, abnormal things happen, to us two, and the other kiddos there all the time, accidental magic here and there," Shadow Bonnie said joining in on the conversation.

Now the wizards were surprised, considering they were the only ones who got letters when the others had magic as well, Springtrap asked, "So why are we going to this school, we have enough control over our magic."

"Why to train you of course," Dumbledore said, "but anyways, where have you been."

He raised an eyebrow, "where have I been? I've been at my real home for the past 7 years, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"But you should be living with the Dursley's, there you're family!" Everybody but the Wizards' faces darkened.

"We don't speak of those _idiots_ who call themselves humans."

"Any more questions," Shadow Bonnie asked.

"No," was the only reply from the headmaster. Now to go to Diagon ally.

* * *

 **I"M FINALLY DONE! Hopefully you have a better image on how this'll go, anyways, good day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not uploading, my mind isn't usedto the art of making good stories and I'm already bored, but I love this mini Au, and appreciate you guys reading my story, so for our sakes, I'll continue, anyways...**

 **HEYO! Scott owns FNAF, Rowling own Harry Potter, constructive critisism appreciated, LEGO!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _A New World, A New Image._

Springtrap and Shadow Bonnie were in Diagon Alley, wearing cloaks to cover their whole self, as the headmaster said they'd get strange looks for thier animal features, as well as descrimination.

"Let's see, now for Olivander's Wand shop," said Springtrap, as they stood in front of the store.

As they entered, they were greeted by an old man, who seemed to be able to stare into them,"welcome, welcome, let me see the wand you need."

Okay, Springtrap wasn't bothered to remember those wands that failed, but _ALOT_ of them failed, _ALOT_.

"Let's see, Yew wood, 15 inches, and Pheonix Core," he handed him what felt like the millionth wand, it actually worked out giving out electrical like sparks. **(I'm not good with wand lengths so if the lengths are longer/shorter than they should be I'm sorry, or anything about the wands in general, I've never done wand creation before.)**

"Instresting," began Olivander,"the pheanix feather inside your wand is from the same pheonix that happended to have a feather inside the wand from You-Know-Who themself, same for the wood. Ahh, if I had known what that wand whould've done I would've stopped myself from giving that wand." Both their faces darkend, his wand was like the one of that Voldemort.

Now it was Shadow Bonnie's a while, Olivander finally got the wand,"Yew wood, 14 inches, Dragon heartstring," it worked, giving off the same reaction as Springtrap's.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful! Those will be 7 galleons each," after paying, they'd gone of to the train station, the wand shop was the last place they had to shop at.

The problem was, they didn't know how to get the the station, they got stares and such, 9 and 3/4 wasn't a place, they'd likely loose the train, stares, and such, soon they came across these people.

* * *

Ron and Hermione, as well as Ginny, Neville, George and Fred were going back to Hogwarts at last, poor Neville has alot of imfamous attention from the community thanks to those lies the Prophet fed everyone. Even Percy believe the Daily Prophet. There had been some rumors that Harry Potter was alive, but they didn't buy it. Right after the twins and Ginny went through the barrier, they were approached with these people with cloaks, who seemed around their age. 'Weird,' thought Ron.

"Hello, do you happen to know where station 9 and 3/4 is?" said one of the cloaked people, who was obviously a boy judging by the voice, but it wasn't normal.

"Yeah we're kinda lost," said the other one, female, this voice was a bit more normal.

"Oh!" His mum began, "just run through this wall, simple."

"Oh," said the girl,"neither of us are Mangle or Foxy, but, okay . . . ?"

'Foxy? Mangle? Maybe those are their friends.' They were hesitant at first but after running, the female dissapeared like magic! (Oh wait it was magic).

The boy ran in, and bam, gone. After the rest had gone, they were revealed to a red train, where many boys and girls we're saying goodbye to their parents.

* * *

"Huh," was all Springtrap could say.

"That's quite, genius, yet obviouse," Shadow Bonnie replied.

"Well let's get going!" Said the red-headed boy, but before he could go, he was tackled by his mother hugging, and saying bye. Seeing his mother love him, everytime he saw a parent or anyone of a family giving affection to eachother, a tear would always slip by Springtrap.

Okay that was a lie, alot slipped by.

"Are, you okay?" Said the brown haired girl.

"Yes," he replied, wiping his tears,"I'm just thinking about the loving mother I've never known, nor had." He kept his gentle smile.

The girl could just frown.

"Well, we need to get on the train," he said.

They'd gotten on the train, and had to find an empty compartment, something that was diffucult to do. Thankfully that was possible, and they'd taken of their cloaks, and magically looked the door.

"So, what will we do, at this Hogwarts?'" Shadow asked,"you know, for our midnight fun?"

"I geuss, scared the hell out of naughty students out after hours?"

"Ehh, good idea maybe."

A sudden young voice came in,"Mangle no! Stay near me!"

Another voice came, a distorted one at that,"B-b-but it's t-tight he-here!"

"We don't want you falling out the place of the shadows!"

And with that an argument began, Shadow Bonnie soon got fed up and soon touched the shadows with her finger, and used her magic,"Okay, spill the beans guys."

There was a very, long, scilence.

"Shadow Freddy do something!" Said the voice of a young boy.

"Guys, in here, now . . . " Shadow Bonnie growled intimidately.

There was a paused, and then, they all came in, from the shadows fell out Shadow Freddy, Ballon Boy, Balloon Girl, Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and that was it.

Another pause.

Springtrap coughed,"okay, so, why are ya'll following us?"

". . ."

"We're not mad, we just want to know."

". . ."

"Well?"

" . . . Fine!" Shadow Freddy began,"we didn't want these magical wannabes taking you to this piggy school so we wanted to make sure you'd be okay!"

"Well," Shadow Bonnie said,"I geuss that's understandable, like family members who'd protect their siblings at all cost, but seriously, don't get caught, something tells me they wouldn't like out use of magic over the shadows."

"Understood!" JJ said as she nodded, everyone else nodded and murmured agreements too.

"Well, seen as we got company, or you guys, why don't we talk of our midnight fun, and such?" Shadow Bonnie said.

* * *

 _Later_

"So, the younger the kids, the lest scary the scare?" Toy Chica asked?

"Yeah!" Most of the crew said.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes'," a voice echoed through the train, catching most of the crew by suprised,"Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." **(Just like the way it was in The Sorcerer's Stone, the times when I barely knew what Harry Potter was . . . Oh yeah, the fanfic!)**

Shadow Bonnie began," Well, that's our cue, ya outa get into those shadows again."

"Okay, see you soon," Shadow Freddy said as she entered the shadows and everyone else said their goodbyes."

They'd placed on their hoods again, and joined the crowd. Of course, getting odd looks from other students.

"Firs' years, firs' years, over here! That includes students from Freddy's!" 'Students from Freddy's was the key word signalling their next direction. They turned around to see someone taller than the normal giants from the 'muggle world' they've seen. **(Not actual giants, I'm talking about people with giantism.)**

"Well, let's go Springtrap," Shadow smiled at Springtrap.

"Yeah, I suppose so." They'd gone through what might've been a forest, and considering it was night, Shadow was cold, and so was Springtrap, (and most likely the other kids).

The path wasn't the best either, some slipped, some tripped, and it was quite a while until they reached a black lake with boats that they really got terrified. Springtrap esspecially since he was most vulnerable to water, humanized, or animatronic.

"Four people per boat," the guide said. They cautouisly got on a boat and with, two younger kids that seemed eleven, and thanfully they soon got to the school, which they didn't bother to look at before, but it was wonderful!

Turrets Towers, what seemed like, maybe 5 floors, it was quite the sight. The boats brought them what may be underground the castle, and what was something like a harbor. Everyone stepped out the boats onto the ground. It was then Springtrap was being hugged to by the side by Shadow Bonnie for warmth, which caushed him to flush.

They'd gone to what seemed to be doors leading into the castle, and there they were, in front on large oak doors.

"Everyone here?" The guide asked, then he knocked on the door with his fist.

The doors opened, and there was a tall black-haired witch stood there, with a stern face.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here," the witch said, from there the students and they had toured through the castle, hundreds of voices went through the place. **(Credits to Pottermore for having the welcoming speech ready to copy and paste so I didn't have to retype it word for word.)**

"Everyone else must be here,' Springrap thought, soon they met a large marble staircase leading them to the upper floor, and they soon were in a small chamber, Shadow and Springtrap took this time to take of their cloaks, everyone was crowded and the witch began her speech.

The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." With that the witch left, and students left and right were throwing around questions about what would happen, how they'd be sorted and more. Not many stares, but still quite an amount. However, someone, or more people were around this place, people like them, and not the animatronic crew, something diffrent . . .

As for Shadow Bonnie, still hugging Springtrap by the side,"uhh, Bonnie, you can stop hugging me now," he wispered to her, she quickly reacted.

"Ah, sorry," she wispered back.

"No, it's no pressure."

Several gasp were heard around the chamber, ghost were going around the place.

'Ahh, at least that strange atmosphere makes sense now.'

"Ahhh, students for the sorting I see," one said.

"Yes it seems so," another said.

"I hope I see you in Hufflepuff!"

"Gryffindor for me," another, ghost said.

"Now now, move along," a sharp voice said,"the Sorting will begin now." The witch from earlier had returned.

At this point, Springtrap couldn't remeber what happened due to how tired he was, but he did get awaken by Shadow Bonnie.

"Springtrap," she wispered to him,"Professor McGonnagall is about to speak about us."

"Springtrap listened, and the Professor opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

 **No nothing bad will happen, I'm just leaving a cliffhanger so you'll wonder what she'll sya, which is obvious I think, and I realized, this isn't boring, if you have an idea where your going with the fanfic, well, good night!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okeh, I don't work on this enough do I? In fact I barely do work on this at all :/**

 **Yes _Remzal Von Enili_** , **they can swap between animatronic and human with one minor exception.**

 **And thank you _ShulkXMelia23_ , glad you find this intresting!**

 **But yeah I should try to make these chapters longer, shouldn't Ig? But anyways, the idea of Harry being Springtrap is not mine, Rowling owns Harry Potter series, Fnaf is Scott Cawthon's, constructive cristisism appreciated and I'll try to grant your wish _RaveFoil063_** **and thank you for your support**. _**But let's continue on!**_

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _You Never Know_

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth and spoke,"Now, we have two special guest on the spare small table, as some of you have seen. Please do not judge them for their unusual appearances-" Springtrap's head twitched in annoyance for a moment,"-Now please welcome them as you would any other student, anyways, let's continue on."

There were many wispers about them, especially on their rabbit features, and especially on Springtrap for his wounds and "muggle" technology within him.

"Bonnie Shadow," the Professor announced, said Bonnie got up and walked to the stool that was the center of attention. The professor put a dirty hat on her head, that procceeded to stay on there.

* * *

 _'Hmm, and intresting mind,'_ Shadow flinched physically, and mentally, she knew what to expect, but this was sudden, maybe she expected to be prepared, but she wasn't in reality, _'ahh, yes, expectations never meet reality sometimes you know.'_

And so the hat procceeded to go through her head, even her very death.

* * *

This hat was taking a while and Springtrap couldn't help but wonder what the wait was for. Maybe it was-

The hat let out an scream that forced Springtrap to cover his ears, it wasn't that scream that meant everyone was doomed, but it did mean shit just got real.

The kiddos weren't as affected but still horrified.

"Slytherin! Slytherin! No other questions! Proceed to Springtrap!" The hat blurt out, and five times the wispers about Springtrap.

"His name is Springtrap," ",They must have been involved with You-Know-Who to let out that kind of scream," "What they doing at this school?"

"I can hear you guys you know!" Springtrap blurt out, temper rising. His voice set the school quiet, after the silence lasted long enough, he chose to break it,"It's my turn correct?"

"Yes, Springtrap Harry Emily-Potter," He want to snap, but held in his anger, and as if the school couldn't get quiter, it did.

Springtrap walked over, and sat in a bored position, and got the hat on his head.

 _'Oh boy,'_ a voice sighed, catching him by suprise, _'Now do not fear, I am merely seeing your memories to see what house you fit in.'_

 _'Okay, not bad, so check my memories, sort me in a house, hopefully with Shadow Bonnie, and done . . . ! This won't be quick will it?' Springtrap thought._

 _'Well, yes it will considering what I saw in Shadow Bonnie's mind so,_ SLYTHERIN!' The last word was heard by all the hall, as Springtrap procceeded to Slytherin, while wooping on the inside, everyone held their breath looking at him with disbelief, and Slytherin mildly clapped.

"So we wound up in the same house huh?" Said Springtrap, as he sat next to Shadow Bonnie.

"Yep," said Shadow Bonnie, yawning, exausted and resting on the table.

"So, your Potter right? Shouldn't you be dead?" A blond haired and blue eyed sir his age asked with intrest, he was hesitent in asking if Springtrap should truely be dead, it wasn't really in a rude way, it was in a way that was confused and just wanted to understand.

"Well I am dead, except, undead, kind of, I don't know how you'd say it, I'm dead, and not at the same time," he answered, most of his housemate's eyes widened.

"What?! How? Wouldn't that require dark magic?" Another asked.

"Well, I've used magic before, me and my pals, including Shadow Bonnie, we just call it magic, could you classify _"dark"_ magic?" He asked.

"Well, it's magic, but the spells and practices classified as dark are usually use for malice, and such."

"Well, then no, it wouldn't be dark magic, it's simply the master of magic overall at our place giving life to former living people who died at her place, and those people reborn by her get magic that's definately diffrent to yours, strangly, me and Shadow can age and grow, which according to our magical master, our magic is diffrent to the type you get when reborn by her systerm, which is strange, or is it that we have the magic our pals have, and your kind?" He took a while to realize what he just said, his housemates, absolutely stunned, weremaking 'o' shaped mouths.

"You have other friends like you?" "What are they like?" "They seriously get another chance to live, AND a diffrent type of magic?" "Thats so cool!" Springtrap sweatdropped, but glad to have housemates like this. **(NO I am not saying this universe is an anime, the sweatdrop is to give an idea on how they're probably feeling in 1 quick word, but you may imagine this universe in any art style or however you want, you do you, I will not judge.)**

* * *

"Springtrap Harry Emily-Potter? What kind of a name is that?" "And how is he alive after his death?" "Did he even die?" "How did he get those rabbit ears and tail?" "Why does he have muggle technology inside him and what kind of injuries did he go through?" These queations blew out of Ron's mouth, and other students, Harry appeared to have a good time with the Slytherin's which wasn't a good sign.

"Okay Ron, let's take this slow," Hermione said,"so Harry Potter is alive, but a new name, and appearance. There's also muggle technology inside him, which can't possible be good for his health, or state of living."

"And not to mention, his so called 'death,'" Neville added,"plus, wouldn't it possibly require dark magic to bring him back to life if he did die?" Neville, he'd changed alot since first year, he'd gone more confident, brave, and well, he got way far and Ron wasn't bothered to tell the readers exactly how much and well Neville changed, that was **TheDivineDoggo's** problem.

"I think we need to get answers personally, it'll help us out," Ron said.

"Yes but how exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Well, with the invisibility cloak, we could possibly, follow them maybe?" Neville questioned.

* * *

 **(QUICK A/N: okeh so although I'm all out Slytherin depsite being a Hufflepuff according to Pottermore, these characters might be a bit O.O.C., or Out Of Character, cuz I think there's more to those black and white veiws of many we see the world through.)**

Springtrap had been quitely eating some nice salad when some wiring began giving off electrical sparks, forcing him to cover them, also catching his housemates attention,"apologies, that's been happening twice, or five times as often ever since I got off the boat."

"Yeah, muggle technology and our magic don't mix, so that's might be the reason," Pansy answeared.

"Thanks Pansy."

Theordore otherwise, was quite distracted, and was staring at the staff table.

"Is something wrong Theordore?" He asked.

Theodore barely _looked_ at Springtrap for a while, then replying,"It's just, Dumbledore seems to be focusing at the spot of the table your at, and us as well . . . He usually does that to where Neville is."

"Hey, your right, Pansy replied, glancing at Dumbledore for a moment.

"I think it's because of my death, the headmaster likely wants an explanation to why I continue to live," Springtrap speculated.

"That might be true, but you never know," said Theodore.

Everyone had pretty much finished their meals, and Springtrap could still feel one or maybe more pairs of eyes on him. But soon the talking had ended, he looked over to the reason the talking stopped, and noticed Dumbledore was on his feet, and standing, he soon started talking.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I'd like your attention for start-term-notices, we would like our first-years to know, and very well, that the forest is out of bounds-older students oughta know that by now." Makes sense, you don't want kids getting lost in a potentially dangerous forest.

" , the caretaker, for the four hundred and sixty-second time, as he says, has told me, to remind you that magic is not permmitted between corridors, between classes, nor are a number of other things, you can all see what isn't permitted on a list on is office door," That's fair too, wouldn't want older kids taking advantage of younger kid's lack of knowledge.

"We have two changes of staff this year, we are very pleased to welcome back Proffesor Grubby-Plank, who will be giving Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we're also delighted to introduce Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Springtrap couldn't help but feel, bad vibes from this, Umbridge, woman, he knew he wasn't going to like this woman one bit, not one bit.

Dumbledore continued,"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on-"

He broke off, looking at Umbridge who then said, _"h_ _em hem,"_ and it was clear she intended to make a speech, the staff were suprised at Umbridge, but the students smirked, it seems this new Proffesor was either the one who was brave, or she was the fool. Even then, Dumbledore seemed intrested in whatever she had to say, and so he allowed her to speak.

"Thank you Headmaster," this Umbridge began,"for those kind words of welcome."

Springtrap couldn't help it, he already loathed this woman, her girlish like voice, her overuse of pink, just everything. She gave off another, _"hem hem."_

"Well, is it lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say," she began,"and to see such happy little faces looking back at me."

NOPE! Springtrap was not having this, he instantly got out his cloak and covered his ears with it, and rest his head on the table. Even though he could still hear the mumbling he was glad he could hear as least as he could. He would not hear it, nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope, nope nope-

Shadow began tapping on his should and said,"It's time to go to our house place Springtrap."

"Oi! You there! Midgets." Another twitch in annoyance.

"Ron don't call the students midgets, we're perfects." He couldn't help but think about how bad he'd scare that Ron, if Springtrap or his pals were, _anywhere_ , near you, you would not hurt young kids, or mere pre-teens _ANYHOW_ , yes it might be a over reaction, but because of _that guy_ , they would not let kids be treated like this. Shadow wasn't pleased with thisd Ron either.

He lifted his head and sighed in relief, he walked over to the other Slytherins with Bonnie, they'd gone to the right side of the Entrance Hall through a door, down some stone steps descending down to what seemed like a dungeon, and at a bare stretch of stones.

"Okay guys," Draco began,"the password is Dark Arts," he flinched when he said _Dark Arts'_ ,"The password changes every fortnight, the new password will be on the noticeboard, do not bring outsiders as we want to avoid giving away our password, understood?"

Everyone nodded, as the bricks began to reveal a room, as they entered the room, it was clear Springtrap and Bonnie were in a place like their natural habitat. The room was dungeon like, greenish lamps and chairs, and in front of them a nice fireplace with fire cackling. It was nice, warm, and quiet.

"Okay," Draco began,"I will lead the boys to the boys' dormitry, and Pansy will lead the girls to the girls' dormitry. Any questions."

Shadow Bonnie, shakily raised her hand.

"Yes Shadow Bonnie?" Asked Pansy.

"There wouldn't happen to be water around here," she questioned quivering,"would there?"

"Well, yes if you count the fact your can see under the Great Lake through the windows of the dormitrys, you see, but not touch it." The two (not entirely) animatronics sighed in relief.

* * *

Neville and Ron were resting on the spongy armchairs, while Hermione was pacing back and forth, they'd figired they'd think about how they'd figure out what happened to Harry, something fishy was up.

 _Flashback!_

 _"Something fishy is going on with this, especially with those rabbit people," Hermione said._

 _"A' if i' i'n't 'n front o' o' fa' ces," Ron said while chewing food._ **(I need someone to train me on how to write 'Ron is eating while speaking' speach.)**

 _"Oh Ron, manners!"_

 _End Flashback_

"Okay, so Harry is alive after his death, muggle technology inside him, severe injuries that barely seem to bother him, those animal features, and, such," Hermione listed.

"As well as his friend, Shadow Bonnie," Neville pointed out.

"And they're getting along with with Slytherins!" Ron blurted out.

"Yes, and that . . ." Hermione just sweatdrop, but he wasn't wrong.

"So, let's see, didn't he also go missing at Freddy Fazbear's?" Neville added.

"Yes! Nevile that too! Maybe with this information, we can maybe connect some things," Hermione include. **(These ppl need more spotlight tbh, and I'm making WAAY to many A/Ns.)**

* * *

 _Next Day cuz I'm LAY-ZEH_

Shadow Bonnie immedietly streched as soon as she awoke, from how tired she was, and did what you had to do in mornings, including brushing her teeth, (even if she didn't need to worry of her health so much, in animatronic form, they could still get hungry which was a bummer, plus it'd be suspicious should've she and her pal not eaten).

So at the great hall, Springtrag looked, awfully tired, she geussed that since Springtrap was one of the more vulnerable to exposer to water (unless he drinks the water, thankfully), and scared, it might've caused him to struggle to find peace in sleep, it caused her some panic on the inside being so close to the water, but she did find the peace to sleep incredibly close to water, probably wasn't any better for Springtrap.

"So, how are you?" Shadow asked Springtrap as she sat down next to him.

"Still tramatized, and dead," Shadow facepalmed when he said dead," on the inside." Shadow facepalmed AGAIN, like no shit, they were dead!

Blaise simply sweatdropped,"He was panicking alot, on the inside, yet he was shakey when he saw the water, _very_ shakey, and he was moving alot in his sleep."

"Yep," Springtrap confessed, as he had some MAAALK! (Yeah Shadow was too into those type of videos.)

Shadow simply had some basic salad, and the head of the houses had passed everyone their scheduel. **(Yeah I should've made a propper plan before making even the first chapterg :/ )**

"Let's see, me and Springtrap just have classes to catchup, and our weekend is occupied as we agreed to this, and from time to time, 5th year lessons throughout the week," she said outloud.

"Well that's great," Springtrap said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Yeh, I need to be more responsible for what I make more often. :/ But hopefully this was better .-.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am being far too lazy with this series .-.**

 **SpartenN-916 - "Yes! Yes! I do need a plan! Yes!" is exactly what I said when I read your review and thanks.**

 **Victor John Foxfire - Okay, I will do my best to keep it at it's best! Thanks for the criticism. (Grammarly, you better ensure there are as few errors as possible!)**

 **connormayor50 - Thanks!**

 **Okay, so now I have a basic plan for Chapter 4 and a start for Chapter 5, I wound up at writer's block, but I manage to get through it, FNAF is Scott Cawthon's, Harry Potter is JK Rowling's, I do not own the idea of Harry being Springtrap, constructive criticism appreciated, I'm adding some theories about HP, in here from here and forward as I did the same with FNAF in this Fanfic, so let's begin!**

 **P.S. The Schedule I'll be using is from the question from Reddit: Does anyone know how the class schedule worked out? by Roy Kennicot. Also, this story will mostly follow the canon story, but with the addition of my fantasies, I choose to add.**

 _ **Key:**_

 _ **(In story Author's Notes, or A/Ns)**_

 _'Thoughts,'_ or in some cases, 'Thoughts,'

* * *

Chapter 4

 _The First, Ever Planned Out Chapter By **TheDivineDoggo**_

Springtrap was still trying to figure out what elective subjects to do, Shadow had already chosen the Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. He had also chosen Care of Magical Creatures figuring that it might be good to understand the creatures of this world, as they had learned to identify what animals and insects could wind up inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza just in case any of them were dangerous. After all, they wouldn't want the kids getting poisoned, or bitten.

"Sprinkles," Shadow said in a sing-song voice, "you've been thinking of your second subject for what feels like 15 minutes like just choose what would be the best option for you and then move on."

"I suppose that's true," he replied, not liking that nickname, 'BB why?'

He continued on, "Well to start off, these wizards still use quills when we have pens and pencils, and there's other stuff they're outdated on, so, maybe Muggle Studies won't be that reliable likely, I'm not the type of person who likes to work with numbers and think it's rather nonsense to predict the future, I mean, even if you were right you may be living in fear.

"That leaves Study of Ancient Runes, I suppose, but I'm also curious over what these wizards know about muggles. Then again, would the Study of Ancient Runes be that useful, it isn't like we're gonna get a career in this world, we already have on technically. Muggle Studies, may just be the best opportunity to see how much these guys really know, so yeah, I'll go with Muggle Studies," he decided.

 **+)* Linebreak *(+**

Shadow and Springtrap were being escorted to Potions as Snape had managed to somehow make time from 9:00 to 10:30 to teach them potions to catch up to their peers.

The classroom was in the dungeons, it was colder here, around the walls were glass jars and animals inside them, probably dead, _hopefully_. There was also a blackboard and enough space for, maybe 20 students. Snape went to the blackboard as the two sat in chairs.

Snape had begun to look that them to speak, Springtrap had come across Hagrid at some point, black eyes and black hair, known as a half-giant, although Hagrid's eyes had a hint of kindness and warmth, Snape didn't have that, his eyes instead hinted coldness.

"Now, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he said introducing the subject of potions. He seemed to command authority when it came to speaking to the class, and required no effort at all, just like how Puppet commanded authority in the crew which lasted until Springtrap grew up to the age of 12. "As there is little foolish wand-waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the soft shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper to death ― if you aren't like the big bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach."

Shadow shifted to the edge of her seat, anxious clearly. She was always one of the smart one, but always did more than a double check. Whenever she believed was appropriate, she'd come from the shadows into the security guards office, the animatronic form, of course, using her magic to knock out the nightguard. She almost _never, ever_ did this, however, it was useful and powerful, she didn't consider it 'playing fair' however, plus she wanted to make sure if she did get the opportunity, she ensured she was guaranteed to get the night guard knocked out. She only did this whenever she was suspicious that the night guard was more of a threat than the normal human, or when she was suspicious that the night guard was suspicious the animatronics were more than robots made to entertain kids and due to some error or glitch in the system they unintentionally killed the nightguards at night.

Snape took out his wand and tapped it on the blackboard, and instructions appeared on the board.

"Now, I wish that you two rookies read the instructions and work together on the cure for boils seen as you are beginners, especially you Mister _Potter,_ " Snape drawled, especially while lacing the surname 'Potter' with acidity.

As much as he wanted to snark at Snape for using his ex-surname, he knew full on well, that stressing out over that would only worsen his chance of catching up with his peers, and did his best to ignore that.

How did potions go? Surprisingly good, nearly perfect in fact, though Snape did try to get him in trouble for that tiny mistake, it overall, was good, though he was somewhat suspicious about why Snape seemed to have targeted him in particular, almost as if he had a grudge against him, why though?

 **+)* Linebreak *(+**

11:30 to 1:00 was Charms and Transfiguration, 45 of those minutes spent on Charms, and the remaining 45 spent on Transfiguration. In Transfiguration, they had to spend 25 minutes on transfiguring a match to a needle, and the rest of the 20 minutes with the switching spell. As for Charms, they had to attempt the Levitating Charm, something Shadow Bonnie, and Shadow Freddy could do something similar to using their magic that associates with the shadows, but they had to use, _the Wizarding World's_ magic, not theirs.

The second spell was the wand lighting charm, it wasn't exactly hard, honestly, heck the spells they were doing was, "taking them quite much faster than most students to successfully do." but the spells did take some time to manage. He did have to wonder, how did doing something like make the tip of your wand light up take a while to do and was not simple? Like, it defied logic, but it's magic, you'd think it would be this easy if you could _disappear_ with it, or do it wandless, maybe he was overestimating these wizards and witches.

They had gotten, _a lot,_ of homework and assignments, however, and he meant _A LOT_.

Umbridge said they could have their first DADA lesson with those in their year, so, at least they'd be with their other peers.

 **+)* Linebreak *(+**

 _ **(A lot of what you shall read is almost exactly like how it is in the book, just so you know.)**_

He, Shadow Bonnie, some other Slytherins, as well as a few Gryffindors were on their way to the Defense Against The Dark classroom, as they entered, they found the Umbridge woman in her seat at the teacher's desk, the same, pink cardigan, as well as a red velvet bow. Springtrap just wanted to vomit, he just had the feeling.

"Well good afternoon!" She said for once when the whole class sat down.

Very few mumbled a "good afternoon." What is this? Is this a Kindergarten full of 5-year-olds?

"Tut tut," said Umbridge _. "That_ won't do it, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," practically everyone said mindlessly to her, including Springtrap.

"There now," said Umbridge sweetly. "That, wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away, quills out, please."

Wait, what? No wands, but quills? Why? Most of the class exchanged cheerless glances, this wasn't gonna be a fun class. That was, of course, evident from the faces. Spring trap put his wand in his bag and got out his parchment, ink, and quill. Umbridge had opened her bag, and got a wand short compared to most wands he saw, she sharply tapped the board; words began to appear on the board:

 ** _Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

 ** _A Return to Basic Principles_**

"Well now, the teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Umbridge, turning to face the class, with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of who seemed to have not followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in you being far below the standard we would expect to see in you O.W.L. year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic these years. Copy down the following please."

Once more, Umbridge rapped the blackboard; The message vanished and was replaced by:

 ** _Course aims_**

 ** _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._**

 ** _2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._**

 ** _3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._**

For some minutes, only the sound of quills scratching the parchment could be heard. Once everyone had copied down the course aims, she spoke again, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

A dull murmur was brought throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said the obnoxious creature that was known as Umbridge (Humans are classified as animals, Springtrap didn't see why it'd be different for wizards and witches). "When I ask a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes Professor Umbridge', or 'No Professor Umbridge'. So: has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Ms. I'm-An-Overly-Pink-Witch. "I should like you to turn to page five and read, chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Springtrap just moved his eyes through every word, only slightly paying attention to what the book said, there were advantages in theory, but he mostly wanted to do the actual spells, so hopefully, they'd get through this soon.

Out of boredom, he looked around, a red-headed boy who the Slytherin's described as Ron, was turning his quill over and over in his fingers. The bushy-brown haired girl, who was named Hermione, hadn't even opened her book, but was focused on the woman-who's-inner-beauty-could-challenge-purple-guy's and was keeping her hand raised. Considering most said she was the brightest witch of her age and craved knowledge, this was unusual (At least Springtrap thought it was).

Minutes passed and students found it more interesting to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Umbridge's, it had been long and more than half of the class was watching Hermione. Umbridge decided to finally stop ignoring Hermione.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" she asked Hermione as if she only noticed her then.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well we're just reading now," said the pink clothed creature, showing her pointed teeth, thankfully not nearly as sharp as Mangle's. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

The woman in question raised her eyebrow.

"And your name is ―?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," this was said in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." _  
_

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three-course aims still written on the blackboard.

" _Using_ defensive spells," the pink clothed one repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

What?

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class Mr. ―?"

"Weasley," Ron said thrusting his hand into the air. The Umbitch, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Neville, (again, information about him and his name were from the fellow Slytherin's) and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. The toad's pouchy eyes lingered on Neville for a moment, before addressing Hermione. ('I think for the sake of people reading this fanfic that don't like swear word I'll try to limit my use of them,' Springtrap thought.)

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice using defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert Ms. Granger?" Asked the toad in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but ―"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class. Wizards much older and cleverer than you ―"

'Much older, yet stupider than you is what I think you mean,' is what Sprintrap thought and wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut.

"― have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way ―"

"What is the use of that?" Springtrap said loudly, losing his temper."If anyone of us were to be attacked it won't be in ―"

" _Hand_ , Mr. Potter!" Sang the Toad.

He thrust his hand in the air as he gritted his teeth, however, the creature worse than a toad ignored him and turned away from him. More students had their hands in the air now.

"And your name is?" The toad said to a Gryffindor with black hair and brown eyes.

"Dean Thomas," said the Gryffindor he now knew as Dean.

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a risk-free ―"

"I repeat," said that horrible thing that must've looked like a toad by a miracle, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during any of my classes?"

"No, but ―"

The toad talked over him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed ― not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

That is what got Springtrap to nearly snap, ever since death, he grew to become someone that was impatient, short-tempered, someone who preferred to put those he disliked in place, and someone who sucked at attempting to describe their personality right now. Back to the point though, he nearly snapped.

 _Nearly._ Dean had been first to reply.

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean Thomas angrily, "he was the best ever ―" _**(Professor right? Dean you are my spirit animal.)**_

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying― you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate for your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day ―"

"No we haven't," Hermione Granger said, "we just ―"

 _"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"_

Hermione put up her hand; That toad turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you ―"

'WHAT?!'

"Well he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean Thomas hotly. "Mind you we still learned loads ―"

 _"Your hand is not up Mr. Thomas!"_ thrilled the toad. "Now it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at a Gryffindor with dark eyes and dark hair, whose hand just shot up.

At this moment, Springtrap had to use a lot of will power to not slam the desk and rant at the idiotic toad, because a school wasn't just about succeeding test! Anything more said and he would likely snap.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under the carefully performed examination conditions," said the toad dismissively.

"Without practicing them before?" Said Parvati Patil. incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough ―" _  
_

At this point he snapped, he was sick of this woman, he stood up from his chair, slammed his palm on his desk, set his other hand in the air, and loudly said "and tell me right now, _'Professor Umbridge'_ , what good is a theory in the real world?" he spat out the title and name 'Professor Umbridge' with scorn.

The disgrace to all toads and frogs worldwide came to look up at him.

"This is a school Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly in a way that made him want to strangle her and stuff her in a suit in his animatronic form (Call him over dramatic but he couldn't handle this little shit that was supposed to teach this school how to defend themselves against magic but was doing the exact opposite. She wasn't gonna teach them a single sprinkle of defensive magic!)

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's going to be out there in the real world, a world full of thousands, if not millions, if not billions, I repeat, _billions(!)_ , of muggles! Are we not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" he said in a way it could almost be considered shouting.

He looked around the corner of his eye to notice that some of his housemates he manage to catch sight of seemed quite surprised at what he just said, even that "Professor" too.

"There is nothing waiting out there Mr. Potter."

He took a breath of air, and replied, "First, I would highly appreciate it if you called me _Springtrap_ Emily, I no longer go by Harry Potter, and it seems rather pointless to be famous for something I cannot even remember. Second, I right here, am living proof that there are many things out there in the muggle world, perhaps in the magical world too. If there was nothing out there for us, then this world doesn't really have a point to exist, now does it. What would be the point of existing if nothing was out there for us?"

That disgrace of toads was silent for some seconds.

"Potentially no point whatsoever!" he answered, "We all have a purpose in this world, a purpose to exist, and there will always be something out there we know nothing off. There are several things out there in the real world, magical or not. There are struggles, and achievements out there for us to discover. There is something out there for every, single, one of us. It is up to us to decide whether we find that something, or make nothing of our abilities!" He was very angry, it calmed him down getting a chunk of his anger out there, but he still had the urge to shift into an animatronic, strangle the woman "teaching" this class, and stuff her into a Freddy Fazbear suit.

"I appreciate your speech, but, what struggles? I mean, who would possibly want to harm children like yourselves?" _  
_

 _"WHO?!"_ That outburst was not from Springtrap but from the one known as the calmest one of the Fazbear crew. This was much of a surprise for Springtrap, and it also would be much of a surprise for the other. She must've been very mad, if not, pissed at the One-Who-Wore-Too-Much-Pink.

"Oh you daughter of ―," she paused, wait, did she almost swear? This would be a real shocker for the young ones if they found out about this, "moron! I can name two people that wouldn't even care, if not be happy to kill young kids! This Voldemort―"

 _What seemed like the whole class flinched at the mention of his name._

"―which last time I check, there is no proof whether he is dead, therefore he can be very much alive, but there is also no proof he is alive, so we cannot assume either, yet both are a possibility. Not to mention the fact that before The First Wizarding war, around a thousand students enrolled Hogwarts, but ever since that ended, only like, about 300 students enroll Hogwarts a year now! Do you not realize how much people that guy must've gotten killed? _  
_

"Now the second dude I said I could name, we are unaware of this person's name, but we do know the crimes he has committed, all we know is that he works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but if I am correct, he killed fourteen children, _FOURTEEN CHILDREN!_ Two other kids died in the locations of Freddy's, but this was not his doing. This man ruined several childhoods, and broke far more hearts! That monster even liked to kill them, if Voldemort never existed, I might've called him the most heartless person to live in this world! If you choose to not take this seriously, I will make sure you do, this applies to every single one of you!" She said all of this in a way that made everyone, even the One-Who-Wore-Too-Much-Pink stare at her.

It took quite a moment for all toads disgrace to recollect herself, but once she did, she replied with a revolting smile, "I appreciate your concerns, but that's the past now, and I can assure you that the other person won't be able to hurt you. Besides, you don't need to worry about the muggles, nobody would want to hurt children like you these days. Oh and please don't make up stories to scare others." This woman, crossed. The. Line, especially with Springtrap.

 _"WHAT?!"_ he replied at that idiot, _"WHAT?!_ You call the fact a guy, who hasn't been caught, and killed 14, 14 CHILDREN, a make-believe story?! I can assure you, as well as perhaps somewhere close too 30 people, that this killer is not a fantasy, and is very real! You can literally go to muggle newspapers, an see that this guy is very real! Plus you've never made an actual investigation weather Voldemort was actually alive or dead, did you?"

"Mr. P- Emily, I know you'd like us to believe you, but you need to know when to stop making people believe your fantasies, besides, it has been stated all summer that Voldemort is dead and the fact he is alive is a mere fib made by Neville to seek attention, I'd figure you'd know that if you've read the Daily Prophet."

"You, _what?_ " dread was very well in the air, Springtrap was giving the defamation of a toad a death stare, and so was Shadow.

"In case you didn't hear me last time, the idea that Voldemort is alive is nothing but a lie made by Neville for attention that we have been debunking for the whole summer," she replied.

"What do you mean by 'debunking' exactly?" As if on cue, from the shadows, flew out papers rolled together and would've hit Springtrap on the head if he hadn't noticed in time, which he did and caught it in midair.

'When the hell did those kids have this, and why?' _**(Plot**_ ** _convenience)._**

He proceeded to read the papers, with each paper he read, the more furious he got, and that was evident by his face very well, although he rolled the papers back together looking calm-

"YOU ATTACKED A SCHOLAR FOR 2 WHOLE MONTHS BECAUSE YOU MINISTRY PEOPLE DENY THAT MERE THOUGHT THAT VOLDEMORT COULD BE ALIVE?!" he practically roared that the "teacher."

"All you needed to say is something like, 'distressed student believes Voldemort was resurrected but we can assure you he isn't real, he will be calmed down, there is no need for panic,' for one day, one, motherfucking day, but noooo. You guys just had, you just had to go as low as possible and attack a minor for 2 BLOODY WHOLE MONTHS JUST TO DENY THE RESSURECTION OF THAT ABOMINATION VOLDEMORT!" he took a breath for a second, " _Umbitch_."

This time he was staring at that "teacher" head on. Everyone had reacted quickly as soon as he called the woman Umbitch, some had their hands over their mouth, some gasped, some could only stare in shock. They all had something in common though, they refused to speak, and their eyes were wide in shock, he was betting that was the same for Shadow.

Umbridge's mouth was in a small 'o' and eyes wide in shock, but she soon said, "come here for a second Mr. Emily."

He decided to follow the "Professor's" orders anyway, despite his urge to not do so, during this she got out a _**(F*cking)**_ pink paper, and wrote something on it with a _**(F*cking)**_ pink quill, then putting it in a _**(F*cking)**_ pink letter, passed it to Springtrap then saying, "Please give this to your house head Professor Snape, his office will be in the dungeons." He really didn't want to be close to this _**(F*cking)**_ overly-pink "witch." _**(Chances are you won't understand why I repeated**_ **F*cking _and said that instead of Fucking, but if you know i_am_a_duckhead on youtube, you'll remember this line if you are an unfortunate soul, "F*cking swiggly line.")_**

"Oh, and detention this week from seven to seven forty-five," that pink witch Springtrap felt abhorrent toward said.

He merely grabbed that letter and walk out the classroom, Shadow giving a look that seemed part proud, yet part worried. He slammed the door right behind him, speed-walking towards the dungeons to get to Snape's office, of course, things make the time more obnoxious, and that was Peeves. Who was apparently juggling many inkwells for some reason, but hey, who was he to judge? He was one who died and magically been revived from the dead and now had two forms of magic with rabbit ears and tail that seemed to be rotting.

"Oooh, Potty Wee Potter," cackled the poltergeist, who let two ink bottles fall to the floor, it was a bit annoying, but he didn't mind, it was kind of like how Shadow Freddy like to give the night guards a real scare, but was quite shy at the same time, these two would get along.

He sighed, "As much as I wanna tell you to go away, you probably would well befriend one of my friends, he loves to scare, although he is a bit shy."

This seemed to somewhat get Peeves attention.

"A friend," Peeves cackled again, "who would he be?"

"Eh, you can meet him at . . . how about after eleven."

"Hmmm, students out of bed? I might have to get you in trouble!" he sang with a musical tune.

"I doubt you'll be disappointed, we'll meet at . . . yeah, eleven will be good, but we'll only be up for 45 minutes maximum. I promise you will not be disappointed, deal?" he looked at peeves, fist waiting for Peeves.

Peeves seemed a bit confused for a second, but did the fist bump anyways, "Deal, but I can't promise you I won't rat you out." He cackled again flying away.

Springtrap smiled at the direction Peeves left, he just had to remind him of the kiddos. Just then, he remembered the note.

"Oh shoot! That's right the letter!" that moment with Peeves got him to completely forget about having to go to Snape's office, he quickly walked down the stairs to the dungeons and swiftly paced towards Snape's office _._

Unfortunately, when he got there, he had to wait for a very long time, and by a very long time, he meant a _very_ long time. DADA lasted from 2:00 to 3:30, and it was barely 3:00, so naturally, he'd have to stand there, next to the door of Snape's Office all bored, leaning against the wall. It likely would've done no good to reread the newspapers since that would likely make his current mood even worse, and he felt that he got mad enough for one day.

By 4:15 Snape came around to his office to see Springtrap waiting at the door.

"What have you done to come around here, _Mr. Potter?_ " he questioned.

He simply gave him the _**(F*cking)**_ pink letter. Snape took it, grimacing at it, opening it like he had to touch animal feces for the first time with his bare hands.

 _'I honestly will never understand whether this dude will be the bane of my existence or my spirit animal, but I'm part rabbit, well, part rabbit animatronic, but whatever."_

Snape was already reading the paper inside the letter, continuing to sneer at it until he finally put it into his pocket. He opened his office door, gesturing him to follow him.

The room was gloomy, and densely lit, along the walls were shelves coated with glass jars just like in the classroom, seemed close to a hundred or was already at a hundred, maybe more. The office also included a fireplace.

"So tell me, Mr. Potter, what have you done to Professor Umbridge to come to my office?" Snape began the conversation, and it was clear Snape had a mission to make Springtrap's time as miserable as possible.

"Well, long story short, Umbridge wasn't planning to teach us any spells, just read about the theory, she even claimed that _nothing_ was out there for us, stupid move considering the proof Shadow and I am that there is very well a lot out there in the world, heck, she admitted to _attacking_ a _minor_ for two months, WHEN IT WAS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY LIKE WHAT THE HELL?!" He failed to catch himself before it was too late, he made an 'o' shaped mouth, at the realization.

"Language Potter," The professor sneered, "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Well, even when Professor Umbridge was informed about a muggle murderer, she had the audacity to say it was made up! A killer that killed over 20 children and she says that?" He was honestly furious at her choice of action, he gripped his hands so hard a small drop of blood or more dripped from them.

Snape clearly could tell his anger, seen as he replied with, "alright Potter calm down, but what was really what got you to me."

Springtrap took time to take deep breaths, "I think the tipping ounce of water on the boat was when I called her _'Umbitch.'_ "

He could've sworn amusement was in Snape's eyes, but he gave a frown, betraying the emotions in his eyes.

" _Potter_ , you need to be wary of the way you act towards _Professor_ _Umbridge_ , she is a part of the Ministry and can very well mess up your year seen as she also has the trust of _Mr._ _Fudge_ especially since _Mr. Longbottom_ has already been put down to such a level of distrust in the community, coming alongside him will bring you down much lower than you already are since you are . . . _undead."_

 _Undead_. A word he was rather familiar with, although not used often.

"Now," continued the Professor, "go along, you only have a warning, you must be wary of whatever Umbridge's attempts, she won't be easy to go around, you will still have detention from her of course."

Springtrap only nodded in response, even though Professor Snape had stated the obvious, it was good to know someone with authority over him acknowledged this, and with that, he walked out of Snape's office.

 **+)* Linebreak *(+**

Springtrap walked through the castle, today wasn't the best. Overall lessons hadn't been bad, they were catching up. Umbridge however, Umbridge, Umbridge, Umbridge, the first lesson was with the other fifth years, and it was _not_ pleasant. He had finally reached Umbridge's office, he opened the door, and he has a sensation not unlike being close to throwing up.

The office was utterly covered in pink, barely an inch was spared of the office designer's wrath clearly, at the desk of the office sat Professor Umbridge―her smile making him a bit woozy―and a chair clearly for Springtrap to sit at, so of course, he did what the fool would do despite his inner protest.

He sat down in the chair and put his bag beside it.

"Now―we need to control our temper as we all know―and not tell lies," she started stopping every so while as she spoke, "and one way is by writing down, _'I must not tell lies_ _,'_ on a piece of parchment―and that's exactly what I'd like you to do―with my quill."

She stretched her short arm towards Springtrap, within her hand being a quill without ink, causing him to raise his eyebrow.

"You won't need any ink dear," she smiled illy as she answered his unspoken question.

Knowing he had no choice if he wanted to go the path he wanted: a school year with as little unnecessary trouble as possible, he reached out for the quill, look down at the quill in front of him. Glancing down at the parchment, he put his hand into position and wrote down the letter _I_.

The tingle of a new fresh cut got him to glance down at his writing hand and saw that letter― _that very letter he had just written on the parchment_ ―had been cut into his hand, he glanced at the paper and it was then it clicked instantly, that this was why the quill didn't require ink, it was using his own blood instead.

Umbridge smiled as she watched him, she was sick, truly sick. His detention purpose rising to his thoughts again, he made himself write down _'I must not tell lies,'_ and did it robotically, trying to do it on autopilot in order to set his mind on other things.

He had a high pain tolerance, but what about the other kids, (okay they weren't kids, he should start referring to them as teens and tweens, despite his habits,) it was unlikely they'd have a pain tolerance to ignore this as much as he could now. What if they wound up in detention? Taking care of the kids was ALWAYS the crew's top priority, what if they got in detention, would they have to suffer the way Umbridge was trying to make him suffer? No, they had to report this as soon as possible, they wouldn't take any chances.

 _They wouldn't take ANY chances . . ._

 _They wouldn't let ANY Night Guard leave the job unharmed._

 _They wouldn't risk that bastard ever killing another child ever again._

 _EVER . . ._

He took a while to get out of thought, he had scratched the parchment so hard that the parchment had rips in it, and the quill appeared as if it would break on the next few letters.

"―yes yes, let all that anger out, let it out," said the voice he dreaded to hear when he zoned back in.

The disgrace of toads grabbed his hand with her hand, which fingers were coated several horrific rings.

"Tut tut, I seemed to have not made too good of an impression, but a few more days may help, come back the rest of the week Potter, you are dismissed."

He wasted no time walking out of the nightmare-into-reality room, or as he will call it for short, the _N.R.,_ and instantly began to sprint the second the door was closed. He had to _immediately_ report this to Shadow, no way in H-E-Double Hockey Sticks was he gonna let this slide, and neither would the others, at all cost they had to ensure that no one even got a scratch obtained from that demon.

Eventually, he reached the dungeons, going to the wall that was the door to his common room, he said, " _Dark Arts!_ " with a rush.

Now at the common room, he drifted his feet into the common room, covering his newly scarred hand―some people look at his direction for a second but nothing to worry about―scanning the place for Shadow, he saw her sitting down reading a book. He simply walked over to her.

"Shadow?" he asked in a worried tone, that was enough to get Shadow to look up from her book.

"Yes?" She asked simply, eventually noticing him covering his hand with his over one, usually if he got a fortuitous cut, he'd just leave it alone, and not bother to cover it, only covering it with a small amount of bandage when it was pretty bad, but never had he bothered to cover it with his plain palms for so long.

"Did something happen?" she asked, standing up from her seat, after a few mere seconds of noticing his hands, she knew something was wrong.

"Yes, could you get out of the common room with me and speak with me for a moment?"

She nodded. Once they walked out of the common room, she immediately went straight to the topic.

"Something happened during detention, or around that time, am I wrong?"

"You're completely correct, something happened during detention and we need to get evidence this is happening as soon as possible for the students' sake."

"I think this is when you show me the surface of your hand?"

He uncovered his hand and put it in view for Shadow.

A mere glance was enough to get her to ask, "How did this happen?"

"A quill, she makes you write with a quill on parchment without ink and whatever you write with this quill with not only cut it on your hand but it will use your own blood to write down what your being told to write."

Rage was clear in her eyes, though she seemed calm in every other way, she was still enraged.

"Well, then, how do we get evidence, that's the question now, anything else I need to know?"

"According to Professor Snape, _it_ can very well fuck up our school year and judging by the Daily Prophet, the Wizarding World's very first thoughts on us, which may not matter that much but we're talking the Wizarding World, actually, we're just talking about Wizarding Britain, but you get the point, and she has a lot of trust from Fudge, the current minister which strengthens the fact we need live and solid evidence of this thing's crimes."

"Understood, I'll get researching as soon as I have the time to do so, but we outta begin with our homework."

"I get it, also, is it okay that I arranged a meeting with a certain mischievous ghost and all of our pals at 11:45 p.m. ?"

She gave him a peeved face, "I'm not happy about that, especially since from midnight to 6:00 in the morning we are forced to be in the very humanoid body's we possessed instead of those more human-like bodies you'd only see in some kind of fanfiction or comic book no matter what, but not only is the time clearly bad planning, but we also have a risk of revealing that tiny detail, that will cause so much chaos centering around us and reveal some things we don't want public, and you only tell me of this meeting _now?_ "

"Okay okay, alright," he replied, hands half-up in front of him, "I'll try to do the next planned meeting with you at a better time when everyone will be asleep."

"Good," she said, before walking back towards the common room right after saying the password.

* * *

 **This was planned to be, so much longer, but ay, I was hella lazy on this chapter and barely worked on it, so might as well publish what's there, I likely will publish a rewrite when this is finished, so yeh, good day.**


End file.
